Power of Veto
The Power of Veto is a power in Big Brother. The Power of Veto allows the owner to veto one of the Nominations off the Block. The Head of Household chooses a new nomination. The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto, the Head of Household,, the two nominees, and three other houseguests. Powers of Veto may be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, namely as a prize to come from Pandora's Box. The Powers of Veto Silver Power of Veto The Silver Power of Veto, used in Big Brother 3, allowed the winner to remove one nominee off of Nomination Block if they so desired. The winner of the Power of Veto could not remove him or herself off of Nomination Block. If the Power of Veto was used, the HOH (Head of Household) would select the replacement nominee. Golden Power of Veto The Golden Power of Veto was introduced in the end of Big Brother 3. It was the final Veto used of the season. It has been used ever since then in all of the succeeding seasons. The Golden Power of Veto allowed the winner to veto a nomination from Nomination Block if they so desired, including themselves. The HOH would select the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. If a person not on the block wins the POV, they can then take a nominee down and be safe at the same time. Or they can choose to leave the nominations the same. Diamond Power of Veto The Diamond Power of Veto was introduced as the final Veto of Big Brother 4. It was essentially the same as a Golden Power of Veto because it was used for the Final 4, in which case there was only one possible replacement nominee anyway. It was used by Alison Irwin to save herself from the threat of eviction. Erika Landin was the only possible replacement because Jun Song was already up on Nomination Block and Robert Roman was the Head of Household. The Diamond POV was reintroduced in Big Brother 12 and awarded to Matt Hoffman as a gift from Pandora's Box. The rules of the Diamond Power of Veto became more clear than when it was first introduced in season 4. It grants the bearer the power to remove a player off of Nomination Block and then select the nomination themselves, rather than deferring to the HOH for the replacement nominee. The holder of this Veto may not select either the HOH or the regular Veto holder as a replacement. Dual Power of Veto The Dual Power of Veto was only used in the first week of Big Brother 13. It gave one pair the opportunity to take both nominees off the block. But, you could only take both off and not just one nominee. It was not used by Rachel Reilly & Brendon Villegas, who both won the veto (because of the duos twist), on Porsche Briggs & Keith Henderson leaving the nominations the same sending Keith home by a 6 to 4 vote. The Power of Veto Contestant Selection When the Power of Veto was first introduced, every houseguest was eligible to compete (Big Brother 3-Big Brother 4). Starting in Big Brother 5 and ending in Big Brother 6, the Head of Household and the two nominees each got to select one player of their choosing to compete alongside them in the Power of Veto competition, but this was replaced in Big Brother 7 with a draw. The Head of Household and two nominees still competed, but rather than select their own players would reach into a bag filled with ping pong balls or small discs (depending on the season) with either houseguests names on them or "Houseguest's Choice," where the HoH or nominee chooses the additional player. The six houseguests would compete in a competition determining the winner of the Power of Veto. In Big Brother 15, and Big Brother 18 due to there being three nominees, the HoH randomly drew two names. The Power of Veto Meeting The winner of the Power of Veto is called to the Diary Room, where they are briefed on the procedures of the Power of Veto meeting. The Veto Holder then proceeds to the Memory Wall, retrieves their Veto, and studies the portraits of all the remaining houseguests as they finalize their decision. The Veto Holder then calls in the remaining houseguests, who await the meeting in the backyard. The houseguests take their respective seats, either on the couches or on Nomination Block. The Veto Holder begins the meeting by explaining the power the Veto holds and then asks the nominees to make a final plea. Each nominee makes a brief speech, if they so desire, to try and convince the Veto Holder to use the Veto on them. Once the speeches are concluded, the Veto Holder makes their decision. If they choose to use the Veto, they place the Veto around the neck of the nominee they have chosen to save. At this point, the Veto Holder is seated, the Head of Household stands chooses a replacement nominee. In Big Brother 18, if the veto winner uses the veto on the Roadkill nominee then the Roadkill winner will secrectly nominate a replacement nominee. Then the replacement nominee immediately takes the empty seat. If the Veto is not used, the Veto Holder places it in a box on the coffee table and closes it shut. After all decisions are made, the Veto Holder calls the meeting adjourned. List of Power of Veto Competitions U.S. Seasons Canada Seasons Trivia *The first ever Power of Veto winner in Big Brother History was Gerry Lancaster. **He also became the first HouseGuest to use the POV. **Danielle Reyes is the first POV winner to not use it. *Jason Guy is the first person to win HOH and POV in the same week. *Marcellas Reynolds won the first ever Golden Power of Veto in Big Brother History. *Big Brother 3, Big Brother 15 and Big Brother Canada 2 are currently the only seasons to not feature one HouseGuest winning the PoV twice in a row. *Alison Irwin is the first houseguest to veto oneself. *Alison Irwin won the first ever Diamond Power of Veto in Big Brother History. *Matt Hoffman was the first to win a Power of Veto through Pandora's Box, having been awarded the Diamond Power of Veto during his second reign as HOH. **He is also the only person to use the Diamond Power of Veto right now. *The most consecutive Power of Veto wins is 3. This record is held by James Zinkand (BB9), Shane Meaney (BB14), Frank Eudy (BB14), and Ashleigh Wood (BB Canada 3). **Ashleigh is the only woman told accomplish this feat, as well as the only Canadian houseguest. **James Rhine (BB6) could have held the record with 4 consecutive Power of Veto wins had he won the "Couch Potato" competition. Rhine chose to instead help his girlfriend Sarah Hrejsa win Veto. *The most Power of Veto wins in one single season is held by Janelle Pierzina (BB7) and Daniele Donato (BB8) with 5. **However, the record for most POV's won by a male in a single season is four (4): tied between James Rhine of BB6, Shane Meaney of BB14 and John McGuire of BB17. ***If Nick and Phil Paquette's vetos are counted as one, they would tie the record of four (4) wins as well. *Janelle Pierzina has won the most Power of Veto competitions with 7 wins over two seasons. Brendon Villegas has won the most POV competitons of the male houseguests with 6 wins over two seasons. *No one has ever won the game by winning more than three POVs. Only Daniele Donato, Memphis Garrett and Cody Calafiore have been runner-ups. **Nick & Phil Paquette did win more than 3 vetoes together (four), and went on to win the game, however one should consider that Phil won 1 and Nick won 3. So if one considers Nick and Phil to be one player they broke the curse of no more than 3 PoV's can win the game, however the curse still stands that no individual has won the game with more than 3 PoV's, as Nick won with 3 wins and Phil won with 1. *No one has ever the won the game that won two POVs back to back. *Week 7 of Big Brother 14, ''as well as a 2 week period in Big Brother Canada 2 (which included a double eviction), mark the only times in ''Big Brother History two House Guest have held two Golden Power of Vetoes that were not won in the same competition. **In Big Brother 14, Ian Terry received the Golden Ball of Veto due to a Pandora's Box Twist, while Jenn Arroyo won the Golden Power of Veto in the PoV competition. ** In Big Brother Canada 2, Allison White found the Secret Power of Veto in the War Room, while other houseguests won the normal Power of Veto in the weekly PoV competitions. Allison held her secret Veto for two weeks and three PoV competitions (She held the power during a double eviction). **However, in Big Brother 12, Matt Hoffman and Ragan Fox both held vetos not won in the same competition, with Matt possessing the Diamond PoV via Pandora's Box and Ragan possessing the Golden PoV via that week's competition. **In Big Brother 18 if the Roadkill nominee was taken off the block, the Roadkill Winner would choose the replacment nominee. Category:Powers Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother